Computer systems, particularly so-called computer server units, generate significant heat during use and this heat must be removed to minimise damage to the associated components and provide for optimum component operation. The removal of heat is conventionally achieved by moving air over the components. The air is cooled at a remote location using heat exchangers to enable a temperature difference to be between the components and the air flowing thereover to be maintained. However, as the heat generated by such components increases in line with their ever increasing sophistication, together with the number of components and devices installed in any one location, the volume of air flow which must be passed through a server unit is correspondingly increased. Ultimately, the air flow becomes such that it may cause damage to or otherwise disrupt the components and must, therefore, be replaced by a more efficient cooling mechanism.
The removal of heat may be achieved by passing a liquid through a network of tubes in close proximity to the various components to extract the heat. However, if the tube becomes punctured or a joint between the tubes develops a leak, then the fluid will pass onto the associated components, which may thus further damage the server or computer.
The aforementioned disadvantages have been partially addressed in a known cooling system as illustrated in FIG. 1. Apparatus 10 is provided for cooling equipment 12 mounted on a framework 14. A first reservoir 16 of coolant 18 is provided in the proximity of the framework 14, a conduit 20 extends from reservoir 16 and describes a convoluted path over framework 14 to thereby enhance the surface area of conduit 20 that is in thermal communication with equipment 12. The conduit 20 terminates at a second reservoir 22, also configured to accommodate coolant 18. An outlet of reservoir 22 feeds to a pump 24 via a conduit 26 to draw fluid from reservoir 22 which, in turn draws coolant through conduit 20. Pump 24 also serves to return coolant to reservoir 16 via conduit 28.
Pump 24 reduces the pressure of the coolant travelling through conduit 20 below atmospheric pressure. Consequently, if the conduit 20 is punctured or otherwise breached such that a potential leak path is formed therein, air is drawn into conduit 20 from the surrounding environment. A level of coolant in the second reservoir 22 drops as the air is drawn into the system 10. Once this level passes below a lower level detection sensor 30 the pump 24 is switched off and gravity is used to feed coolant 18 into reservoir 22 until an upper level detection or sensor 32 senses an increase in coolant level within the second reservoir 22. It follows that during this period of no pumping activity the pressure in the conduit 20 increases and there is a risk of coolant egress from the conduit 20 or that the framework 14 must be immediately isolated from the cooling system whilst the leak is repaired.
It is desirable to provide a cooling system that is able to continue operation of apparatus even if a leak of the aforementioned type is detected. We have now devised an electronic system which alleviates at least some of the above-mentioned problems.